


Coming Out

by Tarlan



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Will finally found the courage to ask Warren out, and now he needs to find the courage to tell his parents.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).

> For SkyRose - I tried to incorporate all of your prompts : accidental burns, prom, summer break, telling Will's parents. I hope you enjoy this :)

So, exactly how did you tell your parents you were not only gay but gay for the son of one of their former supervillain arch enemies?

This was the dilemma facing Will and he wasn't sure how much longer he could put off telling them when his final High School Prom was only days away. It was set for the evening following graduation from Sky High and it had been the talk of the 'superhero and sidekick' community for weeks. Will's mother was already pressing him about his date for the prom, especially as Layla had let slip that she would be going with Zach. Today he had an answer for her but he wasn't sure how well it would be received. His parents had been disappointed in him when they thought he had no superpowers, but they rallied around regardless. He hoped they would be just as understanding now.

"Have you and Layla broke up?"

"Mom! We're just friends."

Admittedly he and Layla had tried to start something following the whole Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain de-aging fiasco in Will's first year, and at times like this Will almost wished he had left his parents as babies. Almost. He shuddered at the thought of having to look after two superhero babies.

"Did you forget to ask her? Is that why she's going with Zach?"

"Zach's her sidekick," Will exclaimed, because after the Royal Pain de-aging disaster the school had recognized Layla's ability with plants as a superpower. Strangely, Zach's glow was very soothing to the plants Layla loved so much, enhancing her abilities tenfold. They were perfect for each other in all ways. Just as Will was a perfect fit with...

"So are we going to meet your prom date at the graduation ceremony?" Her eyes narrowed. "You have asked someone to go with you to the prom?"

"Mom!"

She sighed and patted his arm. "Fine, I'll wait and see. It's only a few more days after all."

"I bet she's the prettiest girl in the school," his dad remarked, and wasn't it just like his dad to turn up just when Will was about to make his escape. "What's that?"

Will looked confused for a moment and then realized his eagle-eyed dad had spotted the small burn mark on Will's wrist. Within the hour it would have completely healed due to Will's superhero healing abilities but for now the fading mark was still visible, and a little itchy, which was how his dad had spotted it.

Damn itching!

Will shrugged. "It's nothing. An accident in class earlier."

"It looks like finger marks." His dad looked to Will's mother. "Doesn't that look like finger marks to you?" He turned back. "Did someone do this deliberately."

"Dad! It was an accident."

His dad looked concerned now. "Was it Warren? I thought you were friends. Maybe the apple doesn't fall so far from the tree after all."

His mom began to fuss, making Will feel as if he had just regressed back into a baby, and maybe he had in her eyes. Will knew this needed to be derailed before his parents became The Commander and Jetstream, flying off to confront the newest supervillain in town, who was actually the polar opposite to his father in all the ways that mattered. Warren might act all brooding and badass but Will knew him better than anyone else. He knew it was all an act to hide the warm, sweet, and loving guy beneath.

"Mom. Dad. I'm going to the prom with Warren," he blurted out.

They looked at him blankly.

"Warren's my date for the prom."

Still blank.

His mom looked even more concerned. "Is that why he hurt you? To force you to take him to the prom?"

Will sighed, deciding he really had no choice but to explain everything to them; of how he and Warren had been tiptoeing around their attraction to each other for years, of how Will had finally gathered up the courage to simply ask Warren to the prom, and of how Warren had grabbed for him when Will turned away disheartened after gaining no response, only to feel the searing heat of Warren's kiss before he even registered the heat of the fingers encircling his wrist. It really was an accident.

"I have to go now," he stated, partly because he wanted to give them time to digest this, but mostly because Warren was waiting for him at the Chinese restaurant.

It was a relief to slump into the booth seat opposite Warren. He watched as Warren lit the candle with a rub of his fingers sparking a flame. Will leaned forward and grabbed Warren's hand, holding it tight as he drew Warren across the table to kiss him sweetly. This was a whole new facet to their relationship; enemies to friends, friends to... hopefully.... lovers, and far more besides. Partners. Companions. Beloved.

"So... black tie or superhero costumes?" Will asked as they began to make plans for the rest of their lives, starting with graduation and prom, and the long summer break to follow.

END  



End file.
